Vexed
by Vanilla Toxins
Summary: Maka and her weapon partner, Soul, along with close friends Death the Kid and Crona, face yet another threat. This time? A witch. Perfect. Flowing with action, here's a short story about the kids' battle to add one more malicious soul to their collection.


"Soul! Let's go!" Maka outstretched a gloved hand in the boy's direction.

"Right." With a glowing flash, Soul transformed into his full weapon form.

"Ready?" Maka asked her scythe partner.

"Yeah, of course," Soul's echoing voice responded, his eager face gleaming on the slick bade. Maka raced toward the recognizable screams of Crona she had heard earlier. The girl's blonde pigtails flew as she kicked up small bits of rock and other debris in her effort to reach her friend. She ran until she was sure her legs would rip themselves from her body in an attempt to rest. Then, she spotted a familiar head of pink hair.

"Crona!" she screamed out the best she could, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

Crona turned her way. "Maka?" her timid voice quivered slightly.

Maka smiled and wiped a collection of sweat beads from her brow. Sighting another figure, she squinted her eyes to make it out. "Is that—"

"Death the Kid? I think so," Soul answered.

Maka nodded. "But what are they doing here?" Suddenly, another body leaped in front of their two friends, clearly hostile.

"Come on, Maka!" Soul urged. "Time to go help them!"

She sped to where the two endangered Meisters stood, and skidded to a stop between them. "What's going on?" she questioned Kid.

Kid gripped his twin pistols, Liz and Patty, firmly in his hands. "Witch." Maka's eyes widened and observed the woman in front of her more closely. Her mint green hair fell down long over her shoulders in sleek, glossy strands. Some silvery hair was braided into a small section. The witch had cuttingly sharp, snowy eyes that were strangely pale. She wore a small dress accented with ebony lace. The mysterious woman also sported a full-body black cloak that, at the waist, fell softly over the hip, partially covering only a single leg. Her burgundy-lipsticked mouth cracked a smile. "I find it adorable how I'm a complete stranger to you kids, and yet you still decide you would like to kill me. Vicious things."

"Shut up. You're a witch; that's obviously why we're going to kill you," Kid retorted, unamused.

"And take your soul," Maka added.

"Whatever," the woman scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Arrggghhh!" Maka charged toward the witch, vehemently taking a swing of her scythe.

The lady stepped aside. "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Vex." She dodged another swipe. "Oh, and by the way, you missed," she smirked.

Maka growled and yelled, "Kid! Crona! A little help over here!" Kid quickly stepped into a simple battle stance and aimed his pistols at Vex. He fired and the wavelength bullets soared towards her. Just as a few struck their target, Maka dug Soul's merciless blade into her side. Crona added to the damage by cutting into her with her demon sword.

Vex was clearly shocked as she watched her own blood run down her velvety dress, staining it with crimson. Then, she frowned. Wrenching the weapons from her body, she howled with anger and jumped back, away from the three. "That's it," she muttered through clenched teeth, "no more playing nice." Vex summoned two large, glowing gray spears with her magic. She launched them in the direction of the meisters.

"Look out!" Kid shouted, leaping out of their path.

Vex pointed a finger accessorized with an onyx-studded ring. "No! Don't you go anywhere!" She proceeded to form razor-edged disks from her silver energy, and flung them at the reaper's feet.

"Watch it! You could have lopped off my ankles!"

Vex hurled a few more his way. "Fine by me." She felt a presence behind her and turned to face a girl with a dark sword poised in her hand.

"I have black blood, you know," Crona murmured. The witch snarled and formed strong chains with her magic, allowing them to snake around her own body. Crona attempted to strike Vex but the chains reacted by sending shock waves through Ragnarok, her weapon, and to her body. "Ouch! I don't know how to deal with shields like this," she moaned.

"These chains offer the utmost protection! Your silly playthings simply cannot penetrate through my defense." Vex displayed a nasty sneer.

"Yeah, yeah," Soul rolled his eyes. "Just let me slice her into pieces, Maka."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I'm not quite sure as to _what _this is, exactly. Does it count as a short story? I don't even know. Anyway, I wrote this a while ago and decided to make it my first post on this site (yay!). Just a random little Soul Eater fanfic that I wrote as a result of my boredom. It did end pretty abruptly, and that's because I just didn't feel like writing it anymore. I have a horrible case of laziness... xD_


End file.
